


Large Elbows

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [71]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Arthur and Edward are at the grocery store picking up a few things for dinner. Edward comes over with a bag of pasta and when Arthur takes it from him he says "Now you have large elbows!!" and laughs because the bag is full of large elbow pasta. Edward, still laughing, tells Eames this when they get home and Eames thinks it's a brilliant joke.





	

Arthur was in the kitchen, leaning over the counter as he wrote up a grocery list. He was about to take a trip to the store when he heard his son’s voice.

“Dad, I’m bored.”

Arthur stood up straight and looked down at Edward, seeing him, indeed looking bored. Arthur smiled a bit and asked,

“Where’s your sister?”

“Everyone is sleeping.”

Arthur took a few steps and peeked into the living room where sure enough, it seemed like an impromptu nap time. Eames was lying down on the couch, Phillip resting on top his chest. Briar Rose was bunched up beside them, her back to Arthur while her little arm was slung over Eames. Woody was Eames’ feet with Caramel, everyone sound asleep. Arthur smiled a little and turned back to Edward.

“I’m about to run to the store, you want to come?”

“Yeah!”

Edward took off to get his shoes and Arthur finished up the list.

They went to the store together, Edward being his helper and grabbing everything he could reach for Arthur as he pushed the cart down the aisle. As Arthur read the list, he realized he needed some pasta so he asked Edward to get the ones he liked. While Arthur waited, he looked over his list to make sure he wasn’t missing anything yet and Edward came back. He held up a bag of pasta, giving it to his father and said,

“Now you have large elbows, dad!”

Arthur looked at the bag and listened to Edward burst into laughter. On the front, it said “large elbow macaroni” and Arthur could have all but rolled his eyes as he heard Edward laughing hysterically. Arthur sighed and shook his head, a smile on his face as he ruffled Edward’s hair.

“Hilarious. Come on.”

Edward kept laughing as they continued shopping.

By the time they got home, everyone was awake, the pups running to the door and barking in excitement. Eames took the heavier bags while Briar Rose and Edward helped carry in the lighter ones. As everyone put away the items, Edward took out the pasta and held it up towards Eames as he said,

“I told dad that he had large elbows and gave him this!”

He handed Eames the bag and Eames read it and then laughed just as hard as Edward had. Arthur rolled his eyes but he wasn’t surprised. Eames and Edward were one in the same so of course they shared the same sense of humor.

“That’s a good joke sprog. Did your dadda laugh?”

“He said it was hilarious!”

Eames looked at Arthur with a smile and Arthur gave a shrug. Eames knew Arthur’s meaning of hilarious, so he wasn’t surprised that Arthur just humored his son.

“Well it was hilarious. You’re very funny.”

Edward looked proud as Arthur smiled and continued putting away the groceries.


End file.
